Las Elementas
by malice-the-homunculus
Summary: When Hate OC recieves an anonymous letter, she finds an astonishing secret. This is not yuri and contains no lemon. May hint romance. Warning:3 OC's including hate


"October, Friday the 13th. The time is near…" said a voice coming from in front of a candlelit podium. The figure in front of it was almost unrecognizable. A thin, frail body draped in a flowing blue coat. A fur-trimmed hood hung dramatically over it's head. It's voice was raspy, deep, and…grim; like it was an all-knowing Greek Oracle. A girl not standing ten feet away shivered in fear. Her short hair quivered over her ears. "Wh-what do you mean?" she said. Her voice trembled with fear. Slowly, the figure from in front of the podium slowly turned around. It's long hood hid her eyes, only showing her mouth.

"Don't you feel it in the wind? The earth? The seas?" it said. After that, a large gust of wind blew the stained-glass window open, shuffling the pages of the book on the black marble podium. The wind also blew the figures hood off. It, now finding out it is a she, ducked her head. Long, glossy black hair flew from the pocket it was concealed in. The girl turned her hand into a knife, showed it to the girl. "Show me what you really are!" Slowly, she lifted her head, revealing violet eyes that pierced the hazy, almost unbreathable air. The short-haired girl gasped, took a step back, and said "M-m-m-m

Malice?" An evil grin worked it's way across her face. "Yes, my dear Hate. I sent you that anonymous letter that was given to you to come to this address was all part on the plan." The girl, named Hate, shivered even more in fear. "Wh-what plan?" Malice pulled her hood back over her head, and shoved an emerald colored coat, very similar to hers, to her. "I've seen the signs. You are 'una elementa'" Hate gave Malice a look, crossed with confusion and fear. " What's 'una elementa'? Sorry, but I don't speak French" Malice chuckled under her breath. " Las Elementas are elemental witches who originated in Spain, . Passed down from homunculus to homunculus, four of the nine homunculi we work with are one of these four witches. And from the signs, you are 'Tierra' or earth." Hate couldn't quite understand. Carefully, she put the robe over her clothes. Almost immediately, she felt…odd. Like a soft breeze blowing many flower petals inside her. Soon, she could see the petals, a pale green, blowing around her. Soon after, her clothes… vanished. She was only covered by a long streak of blowing green petals. After about five minutes, the stream tightened around her, and exploded. Hate thought that she would be totally naked, but when she opened her eyes, she saw she was wearing a slim, ankle-length dress under the same coat. That's when it hit her: she knew she was earth. Soon after, her sister and worst enemy Lust walked in, wearing a similar coat, but her gown was a tube top (surprise surprise) and about knee length, and orange. Sloth was wearing the same dress she always wore, and another similar coat, but in a rich, semi-light blue. "Hate, meet your coworkers, agua and fuega." while making motions towards Lust and Sloth. Hate turned a bright shade of red and pounced. Malice took immediate action. She threw a gust of wind between them that blew Hate against the wall. "Now, if you attack another one of your counterparts, the world will dip into confusion, even for homunculi." Hate gave a look of defeat to Malice. "But don't fret. The apocalypse is drawing near. Just two days. Keep your temper cool and unleash it on Friday the 13th, this month." Hate shot a dirty look her way, and turned away, her coat flowing behind her.

OCTOBER 12

A meeting is called for Las Elementas. Apparently, the Lysa Mustang, the half-homunculus, has been deemed the fifth elementa: Alchemy. Lysa's tall, slim physique was draped with a pencil gown and coat of pure white, edged with gold. Her eyes sent shivers down Hate's spine. Alchemy was the her only weakness, and affection. Lust, Sloth, and Malice's faces stayed perfectly calm. "Malice stepped in front of Lysa. "This is our newest coworker, Lysa." Hate tried hard to keep a straight face. Lysa threw her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. Malice tossed her hood over her head. "We must leave. This area is too densely populated." Hate looked at her partners. They threw their hoods over their heads. Hate repeated their motions. They glided gently over the cracked pavement.

Over the last few days, Hate has learned the ropes of this group. Malice, obviously, was the leader. She had learned how to create different aspects of earth such as elevated land, instant plants, and beautiful sculptures that look like they took and extremely long time to make. Malice had taken her to the same castle she had found out she was the earth witch. "Your probably wondering why I summoned you here." Hate had become more calm around her, even when she was acting all mysterious and creepy. Hate nodded. "What, do you have laryngitis or something?" Hate chuckled. "Nah, so what's the deal?" Malice gave her and annoyed look, like she was being TOO immature. "You are ready for your new look. With this, you will discover new powers for the apocalypse. Malice closed her eyes, lowered her face, and raised her hands. She began to mutter something completely inaudible. Hate felt herself rise into the air, with the same feeling of flowing petals around her, and an explosion. When she opened her eyes, Malice looked pleased while still looking somber. "What are you smiling about?" Malice giggled to herself. "Look into the cauldron." Hate slowly bent over the motionless cauldron although a fire was blazing underneath. Hate almost fainted from astonishment.

Her skin was perfect, like she had spent hours in the sun, she was beautiful and tan. Her normally short, spiky, flat black hair was wavy, shiny, and had stalks of ripe wheat arranged in her hair. She looked down at her dress. Her plain spaghetti-strapped, pale green dress had transformed into a gorgeous, mid elbow-length gown. It was a rich leafy green with gold trim around the hems. Her old coat now matched her dress. And she now had shoes instead of her normal bare feet. To top it off, her small, flat physique became tall and slim. "Malice, your work is flawless!" Hate exclaimed. Malice closed her eyes and smiled. "Did you expect anything less?" she said, tossing her glossy black hair over her shoulder.


End file.
